Imbalance
by Little Stoat
Summary: Link, reincarnated as a girl, goes to face Ganondorf and save Zelda. However, the difference in gender turns the cannon tale upside down. Ganondorf battles his instincts, Zelda questions her orientation, and Nabooru struggles for dignity !MATURE CONTENT!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer:

**This story contains very harsh "M" content: Link is a a girl, Ganondorf is a pervy monster, and Zelda is** ...(well, still pretty cannon, i think. 8/ ) Expect rape and other dire situations.

***update!** A new chapter featuring the lovely Nabooru has just been added.

Anyway, you have been warned so please don't flame. We're here to have fun, right? I did my best to warn you.

Also, I clearly own nothing related to the Legend of Zeda games. At all.

thanks,

-LS

---

Ch1-

Every incarnation has followed the same pattern laid out from the events before it. Sometimes the things we thought were of core importance to the roles played between our three puzzle pieces, turn out to be of very little significance at all. As a result, a change that would seem to have made a vast dissimilarity might only have nudged the outcome by the slightest bit.

That was what Zelda rationalized as she looked over at her hero. The bearer of the Triforce of Courage was a girl. She was not vastly different from the past incarnations of the Hero. She had the same face, slender strong body, and garb as the Links from the past. She even looked rather boyish, lacking the feminine development that would fully blossom in a year or two.

Link was unaware of the stories of the past and didn't understand the princess's hesitation. She didn't realize that Zelda had been hoping for a bold young boy to whisk her away, and slay the evil Ganondorf. Perhaps she just misunderstood the expression on the princess face.

The moment didn't allow for any discussion on the matter, because she wanted to get Zelda to safety as soon as possible, and preferably without any extra danger. Then Link would be able to focus more clearly when she challenged Ganondorf face to face.

"Which way?" Zelda asked softly.

Link took the princesses' hand reassuringly and nodded to her that she would guide her out safely. Zelda felt another wave of disappointment wash over her. She had always hoped that a romance could grow between her and the hero. Now that just wasn't possible for her. She had heard of women falling in love with each other, but the idea seemed strange and distasteful from her ridged royal upbringing.

The two squeezed through small stone passages, and hid in the shadows of dark rooms as they tried their best to not be noticed. Zelda knew this was a farce. Ganondorf was probably watching them at that moment, letting them have a taste of hope as some sort of cruel joke.

As if to confirm her suspicion, the monstrous voice of the Dark Lord shook the walls around them as they entered a large stone passageway.

"It's very kind of you to come all this way, Link." The voice echoed, as the monstrously huge man emerged from the mist. "This reunion of ours has been long awaited."

Link drew her sword, and leapt between Ganon and the princess. She didn't speak a word, but Ganondorf's brow furrowed in confusion for just a moment.

"A female Link. How amusing." He murmured, crossing his huge arms across his chest.

Link felt a knot in her stomach grow as the Dark Lord's yellow eyes, traced her body up and down. The demon was terrifying enough, but his lusty stare made him all the more horrible to face.

"You have done well getting this far, girl." Ganondorf said, breaking the silence, "I will extend to you an offer that I have not graced your past incantations with. I am willing to give you mercy. "

Link stood unwavering and kept her sword high.

"If you surrender right now, I will take the Triforces from you and the princess and let you both live. I have no need to take your lives. Unlike you may believe, I am not thirsty for blood: only power."

Link just stared at the man coldly.

"Is this your answer then? I am warning you now. I will completely destroy anything that stands in the way of my path to absolute power. If you do not back down now I will not restrain myself, not even for little girls such as yourselves." Ganondorf hissed down at them, not even bothering to draw the giant sword on his back.

There was a long pause where no one made a move. Link looked over at Zelda, and she nodded. Now was the time to fight. There was nothing else to be done.

Ganondorf let Link make the first move. She charged at him, hoping that his arrogance would betray him, and she would wound him first. She surprised the man with her speed, and he narrowly caught the blade before it hit him.

A momentary flash of fear crossed Links face, and Ganondorf laughed. He felt hunger for more of this feeling from his eternal enemy. Link's new form was a cruel one for the Gods to choose, Ganondorf decided. It made her a target for his lust, and now that he was unrestrained, he decided to indulge himself.

With a quick flick of his wrists, Ganondorf twisted the sword from Link's grip, letting it fall to the ground. Link instinctively lunged to retrieve it, but Ganon's hand grabbed her around the waste and held a huge forceful hand against her budding breast. The look of shock on her face was even more enticing than that of fear.

"Such a lovely little shell you reside in, Link. You don't mind if I enjoy it a little, do you?" Ganondorf chuckled as he mercilessly squeezed her nipple through her shirt, inciting a horrified shriek from the girl.

Zelda stared at this display in revulsion. She had not realized that Ganondorf's desire for power reached so far into the perverse. Then again, she thought, rape was more about power than anything else, and that was the goal of Ganondorf's existence. The princess backed up a bit, thankful that she didn't seem to be catching any attention. Should she run? No. She wouldn't make it far, and how could she even think of running when her hero was facing such a horrible fate?

Ganondorf brought Link's small frame up to his face, he smelled her hair and tasted the skin on her neck. Link shuddered, and tried to wiggle free, but her mind was frozen and her body felt numb. The psychological effects of the interaction made her venerable. She had never even been kissed before, and now she felt like a monster was devouring her.

"Poor little, Princess," Ganondorf mumbled, bringing his terrible gaze down upon Zelda as he held her hero close against his hulking body, "It must be so disappointing for you to see your hero this way."

Link squirmed a bit, but Ganon's huge hand reached down to the curve between her legs and began to mechanically strip away her leggings.

"STOP THIS!" Zelda cried, on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry, Princess. You'll get yours soon enough. My appetite is vast, and your little hero has riled it." Ganondorf laughed, and ruthlessly tore away the rest of Link's clothing, exposing her delicate feminine frame.

This isn't how things are supposed to happen, Link thought, this isn't right.

Ganondorf pinned Link up against a wall, and let his eyes explore the girl's body. He felt himself growing as her heartbeat accelerated. He took a deep quivering breath and drank in the power he had over Links body. It was intoxicating and he needed more. He let his hand explore her most personal area, and Link's back arched, whether in a attempt to move from his touch or from perverse pleasure, he did not care.

A hot shudder passed through Gannondorf's body, and he could not wait any longer. He gruffly shoved Link to her knees and brought his girth out against her cringing face.

"It goes in your mouth," Gannondorf growled deeply, ripping at the blond hair on Links head, prodding her soft lips with his thick tip.

Suddenly pain ripped through Gannondorf's body He peered down to see Link's sword pierced through his side. Blood gushed from the wound and Link seemed to snap out from her frozen terror.

"Princess, " Ganon laughed as he choked on his own blood, "This is no way for you to behave."

"RUN LINK!" Zelda shrieked, and jerked the blade out of the evil man.

Link, remembering herself, refused the leave the princess behind. She leapt to her bag and activated one of her bombs.

Ganondorf cursed his recklessness, and barely managed to kick the bomb out of Links's hand before the explosion ripped though the air. He was temporarily blind, deaf and dizzy from blood loss. In rage he grabbed for the fleeing girls, and snatched the leg of one of them.

"This isn't over, " He growled, and strained himself to teleport away with his consolation prize.

*

Link's blue eyes fluttered open, and gazed groggily around the dark room where she had been laid. Yellow eyes peered coldly at her from the other side of dark steel bars.

"Are you unable to speak, or do you just have nothing to say," Ganondorf growled.

Link's heart raced, and she jolted to the side of the cage, looking for a way out.

"You misunderstand the purpose of these bars, girl," Ganondorf explained and slapped the cage. Keys rattled at Link's feet.

Confusion was clear on her face.

"They are to keep your little body away from me. If you leave that cell, I will rape you," Ganondorf clarified, "You got a taste of what that means earlier."

"You're insane," Link whispered.

"Oh! So you CAN speak. I suppose I can reward that," Ganondorf roared with laughter and slid a package into the cell between the bars, "Go ahead, see what your cooperation has earned you."

Link still, naked and cold, stood stoically in the middle of the cage, and made no move toward the parcel. Ganon waited for a few moments and then became dissatisfied with her behavior.

"Well, If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to," Ganondorf said darkly, "I don't think I need to remind you not to leave the cage.…. But I think you already knew that."

Link spat at him, and Ganondorf lost what little control he had regained. He attacked the cage in frenzy, knocking it up against the wall, and nearly bending the bars. Regardless of what he did, he clearly couldn't get inside. His senses overtook him again, and he stormed out of the room, holding his side, where Zelda's wound had reopened.

"I won't be making that mistake again," Ganondorf growled to himself, clenching his bleeding side. All he could think about was satisfying his craving for the girl, but he realized now that it was a terrible weakness. He had to overcome this burning desire to gain back the power that he had.


	2. Set up

The desert was a cruel place. The princess had not even realized where she was being held captive until she escaped. Now the sun beat down on her pale skin, digging up a reddish hue and a sting to match it.

Zelda dragged Link's sword behind her in exhaustion. She had tried to carry it properly, but had lost the strength long ago. Now it took all of her will to not just leave it behind. Her body screamed for food and rest. There was nothing but sand around for as far as she could see. She continued walking and prayed to find a civilization to recuperate in.

The evening sun, painful as it was, served at her guide, keeping her on a straight path until the moon and stars rose up to greet her and bless her with relief. For a time this was a bit of good fortune, but then the merciless chill of the night began to bite at her burned skin and fingertips.

Despite the pain, nothing was hurting her more than the memory of the battle she just left. It played over and over in her groggy head, and a simple question burned itself into her mind.

"What am I going to do now?" she murmured to herself as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground,

*

Sitting all day in a cage that she had the keys to was more psychological torture than Link could handle. The rest of the room was dark and the door was shut. She wondered if it was locked.

Anger and adrenalin built up inside her small body, until she grabbed the keys and opened the cage.

Nothing seemed to change.

Quietly, on her bare feet, she stepped down onto the dirty floor and crept to the large wooden door.

A weapon, she needed a weapon. She looked around frantically, but the room was completely empty except for her cage and a few chains fastened to the walls.

Ripping through the silence, the huge wooden door, slammed open, and Ganondorf's silhouette stood before her.

He shook with anger, and Link bolted back for her pen like a roach running from the light. He made a heavy-handed swipe at her, but she ducked and dove back into the cage. She fumbled with the keys, doing all she could to hold the door closed while she locked it again. Ganondorf stepped back and kicked at the bars, but it was too late, and the lock was once again in place.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" He roared as he once again started beating the barred enclosure. Link huddled into the center of her sanctuary as it was jolted from side to side by his terrifying blows. He continued the onslaught until his blood cooled, and he stepped back again.

"I'm starting to think you want me," he growled.

She didn't reply, but stared up at him like a cornered feral cat.

Ganondorf took a sharp breath. He looked at her naked body and then lost himself again, lunging at the cage and trying to get his thick hand between the bars.

Link stood up and walked closer to him.

"You're a goddamn tease in that little pink body of yours," he murmured, mentally cursing his weakness.

She picked up the box he gave her earlier, and smashed his fingers with the corner of it. The wood dug deep into the knuckles of his fingers, and he gritted his teeth in rage.

"Well, Link," he said slowly, pulling his bleeding hand from the bars, "I can clearly see that my kindness is wasted on you… at least for now."

He stood up and walked rigidly out of the room. Link saw that the wound in his side still pained him greatly.

"So enjoy your starvation," he spat, as he slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside.

Link's eyes gazed down on the stone floor to a scattered tray of food. Ganondorf must have been bringing it down to her when he entered the room. In her mad rush to get back to her cage, she didn't even notice it.

Hunger pulsed through her body. She needed that nutrition, or she would be much worse off later. She didn't dare leave her cage again though. She was sure that Ganon was watching her now. Her mind reeled on how she could reach the loaf of bread and apples on the other side of the room.

Her eyes went down to the box. Still, unopened and tempting. Out of options, she knelt down and began to open its wooden hinges. Inside were two modest frocks. Hand tailored from silk, and embroidered, they were quite suitable for an aristocratic girl around her age. There was nothing improper about them, as they would loosely drape her from neck to toe in an elegant fashion.

She ripped the pink one into a long knotted rope, and slipped the green one over her head. She was tired of her nudity and the silk felt good on her raw skin.

She carefully broke the wooden box into a scoop shape, and fastened the rope to it. Carefully she tossed it toward the food, and began to pull it toward her.

Ganondorf immediately stepped back into the room. Link tried to pull her creation back into the bars, but he held down the rope with his foot.

"That dress looks lovely on you," he said softly as he reached down to pick up the broken box and an apple, "I will reward your good behavior just well as I punish the bad. "

He jerked the silk rope out of her hands, and dusted off the apple on his shirt. He then gently held out the fruit to her from between the bars.

"Eat it from my hand," he whispered, "and you will have good food the rest of your stay here, regardless of future infractions."

She stared at man with newfound comprehension. He had displayed his flaw so clearly that now even Link understood the influence she had over him. Clearly the upper hand was to be gained by fighting in a different manner.

Holding back the tightness in her stomach, Link's blue eyes locked onto Ganondorf's hungry yellow stare. She walked up to the bars, timidly at first, and put her mouth up to the apple. Ganondorf looked surprised at this sudden cooperation. He was expecting her to starve before giving into his thinly veiled perversions.

He held the apple firmly as she took her first small nibble. Link didn't even realize how hungry she was until then. She took ravenous bite after bit until she was at the core. Her lips occasionally grazed his fingers as she finished off the last little bits, and she saw him tremble.

When she was done, Link licked the apple juice from her lips and Ganondorf retreated out the door without a single word.

*

Ganondorf practiced his magic in a fever that night, trying to get his mind off the feeling of willing lips on his skin.

He thought about the final piece of the triforce. He had to find it quickly before he lost his head and did something stupid. He had already sent more men out to his desert fortress to retrieve Princess Zelda, but no good news had reached him yet. Unless the gods graced her with a stroke of luck or cleverness, the girl was probably dead to the elements by now.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about little girls.


	3. Winning Over

Nabooru organized her women for the continued hunt of young Princess Zelda. She was not a stranger to navigating desert sands in an orderly fashion, so it was just a matter of time before they found the girl.

Her lips pressed together in worry. Time was just the problem she faced. Her king, Lord Ganondorf, had no reasonable perception of it. He was possibly one of the most impatient people she had ever met.

The last of her riders disappeared over the horizon, and she turned back toward the castle, only to see her king approaching her quickly. At times she was amazed that a man so huge could move so fast.

"My Lord," she said plainly with a low bow.

"Nabooru," he said darkly, "You will report to my chambers tonight. Arrive at 6pm, clean and dressed in your best silks."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Do you understand your orders?" he growled at her hesitation.

A long painful pause was broken by her soft confirmation.

"Yes, my Lord." she finally replied.

He abruptly nodded to and turned back to attend matters in his fortress. When he was out of sight, Nabooru let her hands ball into fists and a sneer take it's rightful place on her face.

"Pig," she whispered, "Filthy, power-hungry, SWINE."

Her nails dug into her palms, and sticky blood dripped down to the ground. She knew there was no way to deny him his recreation tonight. He had laid almost all of her attractive female warriors, but he had never been so bold before as to demand such favors from the birthright leader of the tribe. If Ganondorf hadn't been born a man, he would be just another low-ranking Gerudo following orders.

Nabooru rushed to finish a full day's worth of work before six. Time went by nightmarishly fast, and before she knew it, she was standing outside the door to his room.

Her knuckles went white as she reached up and knocked on the door. After a single tap, the door swung open and the brute loomed ominously over her.

"Come inside," he ordered and stood aside for her to enter. The air was thick and steamy from hot water being run in the adjacent bathroom. She could already smell him, and it was not a pleasant sensation. He needed that bath.

Ganondorf read displeasure on the woman's face. He had stepped over his boundaries to order this meeting. That was trivial to him compared to his sexual frustration over the young Link girl. Regardless of Nabooru's feelings, he was going to release himself tonight. Perhaps that would put him at ease enough to not be so careless with his prisoner.

"Undress yourself," Ganondorf ordered as he closed the door to his room.

She did so rigidly, until only her panties remained.

He glared at her, making her remove her last of thread of dignity. His yellow eyes drank in the vision of her fit, sun-kissed body. She was younger than her manners would suggest. He guesses that she couldn't be much over nineteen or twenty.

"Now, undress me," he commanded.

Nabooru was one of the bravest Gerudo warriors in the tribe, but seeing the hulking body revealed under his armor and cloths gave her chills. Nothing but dark sinewy muscle was below that hard shell. His skin had lost its human warmth and degraded to a dark ash-grey from the evil magic he propagated within himself. A disturbingly fresh wound in his side was bound tightly with a spell, knitting it back together. She didn't dare to ask about it. His bright red hair traveled down his hard abdomen and framed his most terrifying feature.

A smile crept across his face as she stared in horror at the size of him. Her wandering eyes inspired a hot pulse in the man, and he grew even larger before her. He wondered if the young Link girl would have the same reaction when her time came.

He walked over to the bathtub and turned off the water. It was quite hot, but his leathery skin didn't mind as he sunk himself into the water. He held out a hand for Nabooru.

"It's an honor to be invited into such intimacy, you know." he said softly to the naked woman, "Normally I just rip what I want out of women, with no foreplay at all."

She had seen the state that he had left her warriors in. There was no need to remind her of it, except as a threat.

"Inspire me to keep being gentle, and you may find yourself in decent enough condition to work tomorrow." he urged.

"Thank you for your kindness, My Lord." she said dully as she walked up to him.

Without consent, he effortlessly picked her up around the middle and pulled her into the hot water alongside him. The water burned her skin and numbed her body with pain. She was only visually aware that Ganondorf's manhood was rubbing slowly between her thighs. This continued for was felt like ages as the scalding water slowly became normal to her body, and she regained some feeling. She wished it hadn't though. Ganondorf took a deep breath of her hair and his hands started to explore her body. They began with her breasts, enjoying the softness and tight sensitive tips, and then moved down to her abdomen. All too quickly he began to prod and dig at her most private area with his thick rough fingers.

"A virgin, Nabooru! I'm surprised at you!" he chuckled, with lusty color flushing into his face, "I thought you would have found someone to play with by now."

"Women don't need to break the skin to make love," she retorted, nervous of his growing response.

"Well, you will have to tell me all about it, my dear." He said as he took her small hand and placed it around himself, "But for now, you are going to learn how to please a man for a change."

He moved her hand up and down on his hard shaft, and guided it directly to her unbroken entrance.

A simple "No…" escaped Nabooru's mouth as he began to push himself slowly into her body.

Her tightness was wonderful. He could barely get his tip inside of her before she started to rip. He closed his eyes and imagined the feeling of drawing the even younger elf girl onto him. His little prisoner's walls would be even narrower. He would have to be extra gentle with the girl just so he wouldn't seriously injure her.

Inch by agonizing inch, he pulled her down onto his manhood. She felt impaled on him. Her abdomen even bulged out slightly where he had filled her. The water went pink with her blood, but she didn't dare express her agony with sound. She thought it might push him over the edge.

"Let's begin then," he grunted, keeping his eyes shut tight. He fucked her gently against his hard body, starting with a slow rhythmic grind. He wasn't moving much inside of her, but the pain was still almost too much to bear. Joy of conquest filled his core as he felt the woman's body react in a positive way to his movements. She gripped him tighter, and her walls became slick. He pulled her soft chest tightly against him, and started to pump faster, but still with the careful gentleness that he practiced for Link.

Nabooru felt a warm wave of pleasure wash away some of the hideous pain. Her mind scolded her for it. She did not want this, yet her body was reacting on it's own.

Ganondorf was experienced, she reasoned, it only makes sense that he would know how to control a woman's body.

Loosing himself, Ganondorf open his eyes and locked with her bitter stare. The warmth that filled him disappeared as the act dissolved clearly into what it really was: rape.

His thrusts became more violent as he began to wonder if he would ever experience sex that was anything other than that. Harder and harder he pushed her, intentionally closing his eyes to avoid seeing the cruelty that he was perpetrating. He tried to bury his own loneliness in the mindless euphoria of sex.

Nabooru's ravaged body had taken all it could. The pleasure had disappeared now, and all that was left was the pain. Despite her best efforts, she let out a bloody scream and, shockingly, he stopped. Opening his eyes, he gazed at her tear-soaked face.

She expected to be taunted or shamed. Mercy was not a characteristic her Lord was known for. However, he slowly drew his girth out of her, and sat her up on the side of the bathtub. Wordlessly he slid a finger into her and cast a healing spell inside of her body. Beautiful relief washed over her as his tongue began to caress her most sensitive spot. He was trying to please her. Nabooru couldn't believe it.

Her back arched as a warm tingling sensation gripped her body. He slid his finger shallowly in and out of her, and persistently kept his mouth in place to satisfy her. He wanted her to come for him. He knew he could make her do it. Then maybe he would get the kind of touch that he was after: a touch that wasn't forced.

She started to fight her oncoming orgasm, but she lost focus when she saw the look of anxiety on Ganondorf's face. Her puzzlement distracted her mind and her body had it's quivering reaction to his attention.

She let out a soft moan, and tried to catch her breath. She kept staring at the face of the man that did this to her. Clearly he wasn't finished yet, but he did not push her. He didn't take her hand and place it on himself again. He merely sat back in the bath and waited. He looked almost eager to her, maybe even desperate.

In the delirium of her orgasm, her morbid curiosity overwhelmed her. Her fingers reached out and touched him. He turned his dark stare away from her, not wanting to discourage her exploration. Cautiously, he ran his fingers though her wet hair and guided her over him. Not insistently, but just enough to give her the idea. She looked down at his huge weeping shaft in her hand, the same one that had hurt her moments before. She watched him quiver when she moved her hand up and down on him.

Could it be that he wanted her to finish him like this? After such force and violence, he would allow himself to be satisfied with just the touch of her hand? No. She new he wanted more than that. But why didn't he simply take it like he had just done moments ago?

Then she understood. He wanted her to please him voluntarily. Perhaps he even wanted to feel loved.

Well, he will find no such sympathy here, she thought.

He fidgeted impatiently and she knew he would end the encounter as violently as it had begun if she didn't give him the illusion that he pined for.

She would not give him everything, but she would give him just enough to get by. Nabooru brought her lips down onto his tip and tasted his essence. He grinned wildly, and brought her arm up for him to kiss. Softly he whispered how to satisfy him, and he lay back to enjoy the sensation.

If he could win over the bitter Gerudo queen, then maybe he had a chance with the young impressionable Hero girl. A wave of bliss ran though his body. He released in Nabooru's mouth and let his hazy mind wander with thoughts of glorious future conquests.


	4. Uncovered

Ganondorf woke up the next morning in high spirits. His life-long quest to ultimate power and control over Hyrule was approaching fast. The carnal pleasures of the night before left him refreshed and clear-headed. He had little doubt that soon his warriors would apprehend the final piece of the triforce for him.

His mind drifted back to the young girl that was already in his dungeon. It was time to feed her again. He jumped out of bed and dressed himself, giving orders to his servants as he went along.

"I want Nabooru waiting for me in my chambers when I return," he commanded as he left the room. The servant bowed obediently and Ganondorf started his long walk down to see his prisoner.

Link was running laps around her small cage. Ganondorf had been benevolent enough to provide her with decent food and a place to rest, but being in a cage made her restless. He was a monster for putting her in a kennel like a dog.

"You're quite energetic," Ganon mused as he walked into the dark room with an extravagant tray of food, "I wonder if you will still be like that after I remove your triforce."

Link defensively sprang back to the middle of the cage and didn't respond to his words.

Ganondorf laughed a little.

"Don't worry, little girl," he said gently as he held a fine pastry through the bars to her, "despite your rebelliousness, I seem to have grown fond of you."

His good-natured behavior puzzled Link. She wondered what had changed in him. Uneasily, she realized that he wouldn't be as easy to manipulate with his newly cooled blood.

"Fond in what way?" escaped Links tense lips.

Ganondorf did not look at her as she spoke, but kept his gaze sternly on the floor.

"…In a way that little girls, like you, shouldn't experience until they are older," he replied darkly as he motioned for her to come eat her meal.

She wouldn't get anywhere with him if she didn't do something drastic. Ideas ran through her head, and she latched on the first one that seemed even slightly plausible. She pulled her dress off over her head, and stood before him completely nude. His yellow eyes raked up from the floor to drink in her flesh and a hot bulge in his trousers began to rise. Neither uttered a word for a moment.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, girl," he rumbled as she glided closer to him.

"I want to wash," she said as steadily and controlled as she could muster.

"It will be quite difficult to clean a filthy little temptress like you," he growled as his pulse quickened.

"You give me fine silks to wear and good food to eat, but my body is still grimy from the day you brought me here!" Link objected, boldly leaning right up against the bars to him.

His sour glare bored into her and he was thankful that he had released himself with Nabooru the night before.

"If you WANT to be raped, I can certainly provide that service for you," he hissed as he grabbed her jaw and shoved the phallic pastry into her mouth. The icing clung to her cheeks in a suggestive way and Ganondorf mockingly fucked her mouth with it. Link started gagging and choking so he stopped himself after a pump or two. He grimaced wildly from his domination over the hero as even dirtier thoughts poured into his mind.

"I will give you a wash pan, soap, and cloth… if you kiss my hand," he bargained as she coughed and rubbed the icing off her face.

Hate flashed across the hero's face and gave Ganondorf an unsettling sting.

"Forget it then…" he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, but she reached up and grabbed his thick fingers.

He stared at his little animal and sneered.

"Do it then," he challenged.

She pulled his hand down to her face and, with pure distain, pressed her lips to his rough skin. He smelled like other women. His sexual control was a mystery to her no longer. Disgusting as it was, she would have to go further than she previously planned to pull the same reckless behavior from him. Access to a single blade would be all she needed to fight in an honorable way again and regain her pride.

Holding back her revulsion, she licked Ganondorf's filthy skin and goose bumps shot up his arm. Shock froze him for a moment before he lunged his other hand at her through the bars. Before she could react, he shoved her face to his lips and kissed her. She was paralyzed with horror as the man's insistent tongue slipped through her teeth and began to explore her mouth. She tried to pull away, but his inhuman strength held her in place until he was finished. A knot in her stomach tightened as he reluctantly released her and stepped back shakily.

"Enjoy your meal. I will bring your requested items later tonight," he breathlessly murmured and mechanically lumbered out of the room.

He had suspected that the Link girl would rile him up, but not to such an extreme degree. He needed Nabooru's body to safely free his tension before he could continue with his day.

In haste he rushed up to his room where the woman was supposed to be waiting, only to find his chambers empty.

"WHERE IS NABOORU?!" Ganondorf roared as he ran out into the hall.

His servants shrank away from him, but one mustered up the courage to speak.

"We just found a note saying that she was going to personally hunt for the princess," a moblin clarified, eager to leave his presence, "She's been gone since very early this morning."

Ganondorf yelled again and punched a crumbling hole in the wall. How dare she deny him his release by carelessly running off? The fire in him grew, but his mind reeled. Nabooru knew that she was most efficient when she stayed back at the castle and directed the search. Running off with her warriors was a waste of time. If she didn't return with little Zelda under her arm, he was going to rip that woman apart.

"Outfit my horse for two days worth of travel," he ordered. He was going to find that woman and demonstrate his displeasure to her, "Be sure to pack my whip."

His commands were carried out and within the hour he was riding out toward his desert fortress to start his own search. Normally he would teleport there, but his horse and equipment were a bit too much for him to take through the portal. His sorcery limits bothered him even more than usual today, and he swore to dedicate more practice to it as soon as he had control over the fully-assembled triforce.

The blazing sun had scarcely any effect on Nabooru's tanned skin as she searched for the missing princess. She thanked God that her warriors had not found the girl yet. After the king raped her, she decided to do all she could to destroy his plans and rid her people of his vile influence. Keeping the final piece of the triforce from him was key. If Ganondorf got his hands on it, there would be no stopping him.

Her odds of finding the girl were quite good, since her warrior's prior search had ruled out a vast area around the fortress. All that remained was a thin strip of desert that she could easily investigate on her own. Hours of wandering passed as she looked for any sign of the lost girl, and finally she was rewarded. The pink outer-bodice of the girl's dress clung tangled under some brush. She looked around the area carefully and discovered an odd-looking mound of sand. Upon further investigation, she saw it was a burrow, and inside was the tiny, curled up frame of the missing princess.

"Please don't be dead…" Nabooru whispered, as she pulled the girl from the ground. It was a creative way to escape the sun, but not something an experienced desert survivor would have done. She promptly got out her water and dripped it slowly in the girl's dry, cracked mouth. Her body reacted to the precious moisture and life stirred in her. Over the next hour, Nabooru patiently nursed the girl back from immediate danger and set up camp. Traveling that night could be deadly to the girl, and everything necessary to bring her back from death's door was already at hand.

The night was clear and beautiful but its grace was lost on the gerudo leader when she saw a dark horseman approach her camp. She scrambled to hide Zelda under some blankets and mount her horse. Swiftly she rode out to meet the intruder before he got too close.

To her dismay, it was the very man she prayed it would not be. Ganondorf looked nothing less than furious. His calm demeanor warned her of his impending violence, like the still air before a storm.

She slid off her horse to bow to the terrible king.

"My Lord," she greeted, with her head almost on the sand.

He remained on his mount and took out his whip. A ruthless jerk of his arm sent the leather raking across her back, ripping her cloths and skin. She gritted her teeth to stop the scream from coming out.

"Stand up and explain your recklessness, Nabooru," he said softly, winding the whip around his massive hand.

"One of my warriors was sick, so I took her place in the hunt, My Lord." she lied, "I only wanted to be as efficient for you as possible."

His rage settled at her explanation.

"You will ask for my permission next time you leave the castle," he ordered through his clenched teeth.

"Yes, My Lord," she quickly responded with a bob of her head.

He dismounted his giant black steed and stood unnervingly close to her. A crooked smile crossed his face and he leaned in close to her ear.

"I needed you today," he whispered as he grazed her cheek with his cold steel gauntlet, "let's retire to your camp for the night so you can service me."

Her heart raced. There was no way to keep Zelda hidden from him now. The best she could do is stay on his good side until an opportunity emerged.

"We must be careful not to disturb the princess," Nabooru said quickly, backing away from her master, "She is very weak and needs rest."

Ganondorf's brow rose in surprise. He could barely believe what was hearing. Perhaps Nabooru's actions were not as foolhardy as he first thought. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"You've impressed me again," he purred into her ear, "Keep it up. Show me the girl."

With a deep breathe she lead him back to the camp. She tied up the horses, and ushered him into her tent. Impatiently he uncovered the bundle and examined the sleeping princess.

"You've done exceedingly well, Nabooru," Ganondorf said warmly as he began to pull the girl from her nest of blankets, "I plan to reward you handsomely for your hard work."

"What are you doing with her?" she quipped as he laid his massive hands on the girl's shallow-breathing chest.

"Healing her. Why? Are you jealous of the attention?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Nabooru stepped back and let Ganondorf's dark magic penetrate Zelda's burnt skin and lesions. With a sickening twitch or two, the girl started to regain her soft pale complexion as it rejuvenated her from the inside out.

"I'm afraid you will just have to get used it, my darling," he spoke softly with his back to her, "The closest you will ever come to my full dedication will be as my head concubine. I plan to marry this little smidgen of a girl when I takeover Hyrule. It will make the regime change legitimate as well as easier for the citizens to accept. I'm sure you understand."

Red. Everything went red in Nabooru's eyes. His heedlessness for her and the rest of the female sex had gone too far. She would be damned before she would let him defile the young girl as he had done to her. Her jittery hand rested on her scimitar. Ideas twisted in her head. Maybe Ganondorf's visit was a blessing after all. If he never returned to the village no one would have reason to suspect her. Ganondorf wouldn't have been the first strong man to venture out into the desert and never return.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open as she began to rise back to consciousness. Ganondorf gently covered her face before she could see who he was, not wanting to startle her. She did not struggle against his mammoth hand as it rubbed her pounding temples and she patiently let it's dark magic heal her wounds. To mend her smoothly took a large amount of controll, and it demanded all of the man's focus to do it well. He didn't even notice when Nabooru drew her blade from behind his back and readied her strike.

It was just like him, she thought, to be blind of any danger.


	5. The End

Pain tore though Ganondorf's gut. The tip of a blade protruded from his abdomen, framed by a pulsing stream of blood. He whipped around to face his assailant and Nabooru yanked the blade out from him as he turned. In a sweeping jab, she thrust her scimitar at his chest again, but his crushing palms came together and held the blade tight. Split flesh sent blood rolling down his arms like crimson ribbons. He looked down at her with frantic betrayal in his eyes, like a disobedient dog that didn't understand why it was being punished.

Even when exacted against a monster like Ganondorf, Nabooru found no settling satisfaction in vengeance. Pity welled up inside her for the lost souls who felt accomplishment from an empty act such as this.

With a fake-out thrust forward, followed by a backward jerk, she freed her blade and let her coup de grâce plunge deep into Ganondorfs gushing chest. His hulking form tried to stand but his muscles failed him and he dropped to the gore-covered ground. Horror and disbelief crossed his cringing face. There were no more movements; there were no words, just the pained gurgle of a man's dyeing breath.

Little Zelda abruptly awoke to the commotion. Thanks to Ganondorf's healing magic, she found herself healthy enough to scream at the blood-spattered scene before her. Nabooru gently hushed the princess and wiped her sword clean on Ganondorf's cape.

"No worries, Princess. Relax. It's all over now and we have a long ride ahead of us," she darkly murmured, glaring down at the corpse.

"What… just happened?" Zelda stumbled.

"I saved both our people from Ganondorf's rule," Nabooru stiffly justified, "I'm the leader of the Gerudo tribe now. We're returning to the castle to release your friend."

Nabooru's mind erratically buzzed, purposefully distracting her from the murder she had just committed. She had never killed like this before. She had sleighed warriors in combat, but never attacked someone from behind like a coward. But it was her only option. If she had given him a fair fight, she wouldn't have had a chance. The blood on her hands seemed to sink into her heart. She felt stained; darkened by her betrayal of a man that trusted her.

Over and over, she justified her actions as she dragged the body under a desert scrub for the voracious creatures of the desert to dispose of.

The world grew dark and Ganondorf basked in the absence of light. He was dizzy and unaware of his surroundings. Voices echoed incoherently, but even they grew distant. He felt no pain. He experienced no sensations at all. Even his self-awareness started to drift away into the void.

"No…" he retaliated, clawing away from the seductively peaceful path of death, "I ... am not finished."

The mark of the triforce scorched his hand, sending a pulse of divine power into his veins. The warmth traveled up his arm, into his core, and pulled a great bursting pain from his chest. His heart started to beat again. Another ripping jolt and his diaphragm sucked breath back into his lungs. His bloodshot eyes snapped open, and sand grated against them.

Ungainly ripping himself free from the brambles, he stumbled around the desert in a zombie-like stupor, trying to remember what had happened to him and where he was. Holding in his guts, he wandered over to a freshly abandoned fire circle and noticed a camp had been abandoned recently. A small pink earning glittered in the sand.

Everything came flooding back to him. The unexpected treachery fueled more fire in his heart. He crushed the pink stone to powder in his shivering fist. Nabooru would be made example of. This was never going to happen to him again. His body was butchered and weak but his magic, aided by the triforce of power, held him firmly together with plenty of energy to spare. Anger let his mind drift away from thought and a quivering cackle overtook him. That woman was going to get a nasty surprise when she got home. He lusted for her suffering.

Zelda clung to Link's sword as she rode with the Gerudo woman back to the castle. She felt uneasy, as if their victory wasn't real. Nabooru was quiet almost the entire time. They arrived at the fortress in early evening, when the falling sun had gotten it's hottest. Nabooru felt anxious, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary on the castle grounds as they approached. Her people seemed to be running the place well, even in the brief absence of leadership.

She brought her steed to the stables and helped little Zelda off her horse. The girl was clearly just as nervous as her.

"You have nothing to fear from this place anymore, Princess." Nabooru assured her with a pat on the shoulder, " We're just going to get Link from the dungeons and send you both safely back to your homeland."

Zelda gazed up the towering woman, and saw the grief she hid behind the smile.

"My Lady Nabooru," called an approaching guard, "Your presence is requested in the throne room right away. Please bring the princess as well."

If Nabooru hadn't killed Ganondorf herself she would not have gone, but for all she knew now her people needed her to lead them.

"Of course," she replied and held out her hand to the princess, "Let's go."

The woman seemed conflicted as she led them up to the lavish iron doors. It was dark inside, and she held the door open for them. Nabooru and Zelda cautiously stepped inside and the giant doors slammed shut behind them. Only a nearby torch lit the room.

A massive silhouette slowly emerged from the darkness. Four violet lights illuminated from the figure, each where a blade had been sunk into his body. Magic was knitting the flesh back into place, letting out an eerie glow from within the wounds.

"Welcome back," Ganondorf murmured, sauntering toward them.

Zelda yelped and cowered behind Link's sword. Nabooru was frozen in place with disbelief.

"Ganondorf.. I …" she stumbled.

Ignoring the princess, he walked up and faced his bold usurper.

"Thought you had killed me?" he darkly chuckled as he closed in on her, "don't be so conceited."

His ragged breaths brought goose bumps to her skin. The air around them sparked with dark energy as his aura enveloped her. Still, she did not shrink back, but rigidly stood and faced the man inches from her face.

"How does it feel to have a man's blood on your sword and his semen in your belly?" he hissed as he hatefully grabbed her scalp, "Who do you think you are, trying cheat the life out of me? I'm not just any man, you know. I've been granted absolute power from the Gods."

His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "And you're nothing but a pitiful whore to me."

He shoved her to the ground and bent her body into a bow. She cringed and numbly resisted.

"You have chosen this path, Nabooru, and as pathetic as you are, I will still take joy from your pain." he bitterly spat.

Shying away, Zelda noticed a small cage next to the throne. A young girl was peering out from the bars.

"Link?" Zelda whispered, and ran toward her.

"You made a pleasant concubine," Ganondorf remarked, summoning a powerful curse from his magic, "But perhaps you would be more useful to me as a warning to future traitors."

He reached down and took hold of her head with his glowing hands. Her flesh solidified into stone beneath his touch, like water to ice. The coldness blistered and Nabooru let out one last anguished cry before the curse spread throughout her entire body, reducing her to a lifeless statue. Ganondorf smiled and felt avenged. Her terror was frozen in marble for the world to see.

As soon as Link saw Zelda emerge from the darkness, she unlocked the cage and raced to meet her. They were almost together, but suddenly Zelda was jerked back by Ganondorf's monstrous hand.

"Catch!" Zelda screamed, and tossed the sword to Link's feet.

Ganondorf released the princess and drew his massive sword.

"I don't have to kill you girls to extract your triforce shards, but I will if you resist me," Ganondorf explained, "I have no patience for your trivial struggling any longer."

He waited for the girls to make their choice. If she attacked, he would not hold back his wrath from them. He was too close to ultimate power to fool around with the girls anymore.

Zelda and Link exchanged glances. The princess nodded and the hero poised to fight. She was proud to be a respectable warrior again. This was what she had been waiting for. Vengeful righteousness swelled inside her. All of the degrading sexual tortures, physical abuse, and manipulation, built up the power behind her first strike. Her sword crashed down at the jewel on his forehead. He barely blocked it just in time. Her newfound strength surprised him. She whipped around and attacked again. Ganondorf parried the blow and leaned his face down to hers as they crossed swords.

"I've enjoyed our time together," he teased.

She broke the parry and frantically jabbed at him over and over again, until she finally managed to land a trivial blow on his side. Pain riled up anger inside him and he lurched a kick forward, sending the girl tumbling across the floor.

He loomed over her. Link's dress had scrunched up to her arms, leaving her bruised naked body exposed from the chest down. Ganondorf felt himself growing again as he stared at her small breasts. She was beautiful to him. He longed to feel her on the inside. His heavy sword hovered over the girl, moments away from a killing blow. Her blue eyes locked with his. Strangely, he felt self-disgust worm inside of him, wrestling with his arousal. Was this empty, lust-driven violence all he had inside him? Hesitation left him venerable and Link seized the opportunity to spring up and jab her sword deep into his heart.

A slow bellowing howl escaped him as he crashed down on all fours over her, blood pouring out of him yet again. He took swift, sharp breaths to manage the pain.

"It won't end like this," he growled, dragging his shaky hand up to her naked body to her tiny face. He summoned the power of his triforce to heal him, only to see it's glow extinguish before his eyes.

Deserted by everything and left to die, the reckoning of his defeat overtook him. Disbelief made him shudder. He used the last of his mortal strength to rise to his feet face his empty throne. Life rapidly slipping out of him, he felt unexpected regret. The recoil of his deeds had finally caught up to him, leaving only a cold loneliness in its wake.

Still, one merciful soul stood with him. Link solemnly kept her steady gaze locked with his, freeing him from his solitude as life passed from body. With unexpressed gratitude, Ganondorf silently released himself into the peace of death. His dark aura faded, leaving his corpse still standing tenaciously on its feet.

His dark aura dissipated and warm evening light poured in through the windows. It warmed the soft reanimated flesh of Nabooru as she lay sleeping on the floor. Gaondorf's curse had lifted and dissolved into nothingness.

"Is it really over?" Zelda asked, breaking the moment of silence.

Lacking suitable words, Link turned to the princess and silently bowed to her. Alone in the room, the princess reached down and rested her hand on her hero's shoulder. Zelda felt so safe in the girl's company she never wanted to leave her.

"Thank you, Link." She said modestly. The hero smiled at her with sincerity and took her hand protectively in hers. Then Zelda was sure that this was the hero the she had been waiting for after all.


End file.
